i'll stand by you
by thebeautifuldamned
Summary: Une nuit, en entrant dans la chambre de sa meilleure amie, après une longue mission, Lucy se heurte à la vision de Levy et Gajeel, entrelacés dans les draps couleur miel de la jeune femme, profondément endormis. Et si cette image lui arrache un sourire, elle ne se rend pas encore compte d'à quel point ça apportera des problèmes dans la vie de la bleue.
1. prologue

_« i'll stand by you »_  
« prologue »

D'un geste las, elle étouffa un bâillement dans sa main et posa son regard bleuté sur son camarade, qui somnolait ; un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres et elle approcha son visage si près du sien que son souffle s'écrasait contre sa peau. Cette proximité lui arracha quelques rougissements et un petit cri s'échappa de ses lèvres, se confrontant au sursaut du jeune homme ; pliée en deux, un rire s'extirpa de ses lippes et elle ignora cette petite lueur de vengeance dans les yeux du rose. Le train s'arrêta doucement près du quai et elle s'empressa de récupérer son sac, glissant un sourire au garçon.

« tu as l'intention de me reluquer pendant des heures, encore ? » lança - t - elle « le train s'est arrêté, Natsu »

Ledit Natsu haussa simplement les épaules à ces mots et croisa les bras sur son torse ; une petite moue boudeuse sur les lèvres. Elle ne l'avait pas réveillée avec la méthode la plus douce. Un soupir se heurta aux murs de la cabine et elle se pencha, doucement, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes ; un baiser tendre, un baiser empli d'amour.  
Elle accompagna son geste d'un petit coup de poing sur son épaule et lui adressa un grand sourire, glissant une mèche blonde derrière son oreille.

« debout, faut que je passe chez Levy » rappela - t - elle  
« sérieusement ? je suis fatigué, moi » grogna le rose  
« je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner, tu sais »  
« oui mais je pensais qu'on passerait la nuit ensemble ; je dors mieux quand tu es dans le coin »

Une petite teinte rosée se glissa sur ses joues et elle acquiesça, s'extirpant du train ; il lui emboîta le pas, les mains dans les poches, les yeux légèrement plissés. Il n'aimait pas ce moyen de transport, il était constamment malade ; la nuit était tombée sur la ville et ses iris se perdirent un instant sur le ciel étoilé. Ce ciel lui manquait lorsqu'il était loin, en mission.  
Une main se glissa dans la sienne et il esquissa un sourire, reportant son attention sur sa coéquipière.

« je me dépêche et je te rejoins chez toi, ça te va comme ça ? » proposa la blonde, un sourire sur les lèvres

Et il acquiesça à ces mots, quémandant un autre baiser.  
Le rose s'échappa par la gauche, l'appel de son lit étant trop fort et elle s'extirpa par la droite, ses pieds foulant cette terre qu'elle aimait tant ; c'était étrange la façon dont la guilde était devenue sa famille, si vite. Elle aimait ce sentiment, elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup. Elle étouffa un bâillement dans sa main et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'appartement de sa meilleure amie, son sac sur le dos ; durant la mission, elle était tombée par hasard sur un bouquin assez rare, un cadeau qui plairait pour sûr à la bleue et elle avait hâte de voir ce beau sourire sur ses lèvres.  
Son poing s'écrasa doucement contre le bois de la porte, l'heure tardive ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça ; mais aucun son ne parvint à ses oreilles. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et haussa les épaules, enfonçant le double des clefs qu'elle avait dans la serrure ; un petit cliquetis résonna dans l'air et elle s'engouffra dans l'appartement, une douce odeur de papier flottant dans l'air. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle s'avança doucement, sur la pointe des pieds et poussa la porte de la chambre, sans un mot ; prête à bondir sur son amie d'une seconde à l'autre.

Un ronflement résonnait entre les murs ; un ronflement qui n'était sûrement pas celui de la petite bleue. Ses iris chocolat effleurèrent les silhouettes enfouis sous les draps et elle fronça les sourcils ; s'approchant un peu plus, discrètement, un grand sourire déforma ses lèvres lorsqu'elle trouva son amie dans les bras d'un homme, qu'elle connaissait bien. Ils dormaient paisiblement et elle jugea qu'il était préférable pour elle, sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire face à cet homme à cette heure là, de retourner auprès de Natsu.  
Elle tenta de prendre la fuite mais quelque chose la retint ; allait - elle vraiment ne rien faire ? Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, elle s'empressa de prendre une sorte d'appareil capable d'immortaliser un instant dans sa poche et de s'approcher de nouveau des deux amants. Les mèches brunes de l'homme se mêlaient aux cheveux bleues de la demoiselle, ils étaient la parfaite image du Ying et du Yang ; elle semblait être une plume dans les bras d'une brute. Lucy s'empressa de prendre une capture et s'échappa par là où elle était venue ; son rire résonnant dans les rues, quelques instants.

Le rose posa un regard curieux sur elle, dès l'instant où elle passa le pas de sa chambre, un peu trop souriante ; il étouffa un bâillement entre ses lèvres et arqua un sourcil, tapotant la place près de lui qui n'attendait qu'elle. Elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et s'engouffra dans les draps du rose.

« qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, comme ça ? » lâcha - t - il, éteignant la lumière  
« rien de bien intéressant, t'en fais pas » souffla - t - elle

Natsu se contenta de sa réponse, haussant simplement les épaules. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, humant sa douce odeur ; les bras de Morphée n'attendaient que lui, depuis trop longtemps.


	2. only fools fall for you

_« i'll stand by you »_  
I ; « only fools fall for you »

Le bruit strident d'un réveil se heurta aux murs de l'appartement ; une petite grimace déforma ses lèvres et ses iris noisettes se posèrent sur le visage endormi de son amant. Ses mèches brunes s'entremêlaient aux siennes, il semblait presque détendu ; un sourire naquit au coin de ces lèvres et elle déposa un chaste baiser sur le bout de son nez, puis sur ses joues rugueuses, sur son front, ses paupières closes et elle s'apprêtait à embrasser ses lèvres lorsqu'elle croisa deux billes pourpre. Ses joues se teintèrent de roses et un grognement lui échappa ; elle tenta tant bien que mal de se fondre entre les draps, honteuse d'avoir été prise sur le fait de cet élan de douceur matinal.

« hm, bonjour à toi aussi » lâcha - t - il, dans un bâillement indiscret

Sa voix rauque résonna aux oreilles de la bleue et un frisson la prit ; un sourire amusé au soin des lèvres, il se pencha délicatement, son souffle s'écrasant contre la peau de sa joue. Dans un geste doux, il débarrassa le visage de la demoiselle de ses mèches bleues et déposa ses lèvres sur sa peau. Un frôlement tendre ; la douceur n'était pas vraiment son truc à lui mais il aimait ce qu'il devenait lorsqu'il était près d'elle. Sa bouche se glissa dans le cou de la bleue et elle ne dit rien, attendant fatalement sa punition ; des baisers doux, il dessinait l'univers du bout de ses lèvres sur sa peau pâle. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lippes et elle glissa une main dans les mèches brunes de son amant, l'incitant inconsciemment à ne pas s'arrêter ; et bientôt, son corps frêle se retrouva coincé sous la silhouette imposante du brun.

« attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » souffla - t - elle, dans un soupir d'aise

Le dragon slayer avait glissé ses mains froides sous son haut, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau.

« je m'occupe de toi » lâcha - t - il, comme ci c'était évident  
« le réveil a sonné ; si tu continues, on sera en retard à la réunion de ce matin à la guilde »  
« je m'en fiche »  
« mais Gajeel tu-.. »

La bleue se tût en croisant le regard fiévreux du brun ; il était là, à peine vêtu, ce sourire qui la faisait craquer sur les lèvres. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle tenta de prendre un air contrarié. Il la regardait, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

« c'est non, ne me regarde pas comme ça » s'exclama - t - elle  
« ça prendra pas longtemps, tactac et c'est fini » répliqua - t - il  
« pas longtemps ? toi ? la dernière fois que tu m'as dis ça, deux heures plus tard ce n'était pas terminé »  
« euh ça, c'est parce qu'une fois que je commence, tu te transformes en vraie tigresse, j'adore ça »

Les rougissements sur ses joues ne firent que s'accentuer un peu plus à ses paroles et elle le repoussa, indignée par de tels propos ; elle se tira des draps et pointa un doigt menaçant vers son amant, qui souriait comme un idiot.

« tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi, tu mens » s'exclama - t - elle  
« vraiment ? non parce que j'ai des preuves »  
« ah oui ? et lesquelles ? »

Pour répondre à sa question, le brun fit volte - face, lui présentant son dos ; un dos musclé couvert de griffures. Elle se mordit la lèvre aux souvenirs de certaines de leurs nuits un peu trop actives et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés. Gajeel lui accorda un grand sourire, se remettant correctement face à la demoiselle.

« ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait ça, désolé » lâcha - t - elle  
« c'est sûr que je m'envoie en l'air avec beaucoup de filles, Shorty »  
« je ne suis certainement pas toutes ces filles »  
« pourtant, il y a bien une raison à des tels sous - vêtements, non ? »

Il pointa du doigt le peu de tissu qui couvrait la peau de la jeune femme ; ses iris noisettes effleurèrent la dentelle qui ornait ses sous - vêtements et elle plaqua très vite un drap sur son corps, s'attirant les éclats de rire du brun.

« je t'ai vu toute nue, cette nuit, Levy » lâcha - t - il « à quoi tu joues ? »

Dans un élan agile, il s'extirpa des draps et s'avança jusqu'à elle ; la différence de taille était plus que présente. Il était là, imposant et elle était juste minuscule ; et ce sourire qui trônait sur les lèvres de Redfox ne disait rien de bien. Avec douceur, il passa ses bras sous ses fesses et la déposa sur le bureau qui traînait là ; cette lueur qui dansait dans ses yeux, elle la connaissait bien et elle grimaça légèrement lorsqu'il repoussa quelques livres dans un coin du bureau.

« Gajeel, attention aux livres, bon sang » souffla - t - elle, dans un grognement

Sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, fiévreusement ; à peine l'eût - il fait qu'elle en oublia totalement ce satané rendez - vous à la guilde, tant pis pour les autres. Elle passa ses bras fins autour de sa nuque, quémandant un énième baiser et glissa ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes ; dieu qu'elle l'aimait.  
Un toussotement résonna de l'autre côté de la porte et ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil surpris ; elle repoussa doucement le jeune homme et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Si ils se voyaient dans son appartement à elle, c'était bien dans le bus de ne pas être déranger ou surpris par Lily ; si ils s'aimaient, du moins Gajeel n'avait jamais réellement mit de mot sur leur relation, ils se cachaient. Elle attrapa un haut brun qui traînait au sol et s'empressa de le passer autour de son corps, entrouvrant la porte ; ses iris noisettes se heurtèrent aux iris chocolats de sa meilleure amie et elle lui adressa un petit sourire gêné.

« oh, Lucy ; qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? il s'est passé quelque chose ? » demanda - t - elle, cachant tant bien que mal l'intérieur de la chambre  
« je suis revenu de mission cette nuit, je t'ai pris un truc, tu viens prendre un petit-déjeuner ? j'ai pris des croissants, au passage »  
« tu sais, je suis un p-peu occupé » bégaya la bleue, les joues rouges « je te rejoins à la guilde ? »

Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de la blonde et elle passa une main dans ses mèches.

« t'en fais pas, j'ai pris de l'acier pour Gajeel, dis lui qu'il peut sortir de sa cachette »  
« p-pardon ? » bégaya - t - elle, légèrement tendue  
« je suis passé cette nuit et je vous ai trouvés dans les bras l'un de l'autre »

Lucy lui adressa un petit clin d'œil et s'empressa de mettre la table ; dans un geste légèrement paniqué, elle se tourna vers le brun mais ne croisa pas son regard. Elle espérait que ça ne cause pas trop de soucis, entre eux. Elle s'élança dans la cuisine et se posa sur une chaise, croquant dans un croissant qui traînait sur la table ; ses iris chocolat se posèrent sur le bouquin posé en évidence sur le bois et elle approcha sa main de celui - ci, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« j'ai directement pensé à toi, cadeau » lança la blonde, en posant un baiser humide sur sa joue

Une seconde plus tard, la bleue tournait les pages à une vitesse hallucinante ; les lettres dansaient sous ses yeux et elle aurait pu rester ainsi, à cette table, devant ce livre, pendant une décennie si Lucy n'en avait pas décidée autrement. La blonde tira le livre de sous ses yeux et le posa à l'autre bout de la table, un sourire un peu trop coquin sur les lèvres.

« alors tous les deux, ça fait combien de temps que vous nous menez tous en bateau ? »  
« de quoi tu parles, Lucy ? » souffla la bleue, légèrement gênée  
« bah, ça fait combien de temps que tu fréquentes Gajeel ? vous formez vraiment un beau couple »

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; elle se rendait compte que maintenant que Lucy les avait surpris cette nuit, elle ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas tous les détails. Elle tira légèrement sur le tee-shirt, couvrant ses cuisses et haussa simplement les épaules, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« un peu plus de trois mois » souffla - t - elle dans sa barbe imaginaire  
« hein ? » s'exclama la blonde « sérieusement ? autant ? »  
« désolé, personne n'est au courant »

Dans la chambre, le brun se raidit légèrement ; ses iris pourpre se posèrent sur la chambre de la bleue, sur ces livres qui traînaient un peu partout, sur ses vêtements sur le sol qui s'étaient envolés hier soir dans la fièvre du moment. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il enfila son pantalon, d'un geste las ; il entreprit de remettre son bandeau correctement et s'extirpa de la pièce, le bruit de ses bottes résonnant dans l'appartement. Ses yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur les deux jeunes femmes et il tenta de prendre un air impassible.

« que les choses soient claires, il n'y a rien entre Shorty et moi »

Sa voix rauque se heurta aux murs de la cuisine et il remarqua la façon dont la bleue s'était soudainement renfrogné sur son siège ; il croisa le regard colérique de la blonde et arqua un sourcil.

« ça me fait mal de le dire mais elle est douée au lit, ça s'arrête là » souffla - t - il  
« Gajeel.. » lâcha la bleue, dans un murmure brisé  
« non, Blondie est en train de se faire un tas de films, calme ta pote toi aussi ; du sexe, c'est du sexe »

Pendant un court instant, quelques secondes à peine, il croisa le regard embué de la bleue et sentit clairement les battements de son cœur dans sa cage thoracique ; ça lui faisait terriblement mal mais il ne dit rien, gardant cet éternel air impassible. Il fourra les mains dans ses poches et haussa simplement les épaules ; la conversation était terminée. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte mais une main se referma sur son poignet et ce simple contact lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait aucun mal à sentir ces tremblements, à entendre ces sanglots, à voir ces larmes qui roulaient sur ces joues ; il se mordit la lèvre et la repoussa doucement, les sourcils froncés.

« tu t'en vas ? » lâcha - t - elle, dans un sanglot

Et elle posa son regard noisette dans le sien. Il n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître cette fêlure dans ses iris, cette souffrance, ce mal qu'il était en train de lui faire.

« je me casse, oui » dit - il d'une voix rauque « j'ai terminé ma petite affaire ici, je rentre chez moi »

Pourquoi ces mots lui brûlaient la langue ? Les larmes s'accentuèrent sur ses joues et elle tenta de faire un pas vers lui ; un seul pas, peut - être qu'elle aurait pu le convaincre de rester près d'elle mais il s'échappait par la porte d'entrée, la claquant brutalement derrière lui.


	3. a house is not a home

_« i'll stand by you »_  
II ; « a house is not a home »

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait ; ses iris brunes se heurtaient constamment à des murs métalliques. Elle tira un papier de sa poche et fronça les sourcils, tentant de savoir si cet endroit était le bon ; cette odeur d'acier qui flottait dans l'air lui hurlait que oui. Elle doubla la cadence et s'empressa de rejoindre la silhouette qu'elle n'eût aucun mal à reconnaître.  
Il était là, assis sur cette montagne de pièces métalliques, le regard dans le vide ; les vêtements qu'il portait semblaient en mauvais état et elle comprit rapidement qu'il s'était battu en remarquant les bandages sur son torse. Il ne bougeait pas, ne sembla même pas réagir lorsque ces pas coupèrent le silence dans lequel il était plongé ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle grimpa sur cet amas d'acier tant bien que mal. A bout de souffle, elle s'installa maladroitement près de lui.

« salut Gajeel » lâcha - t - elle, entre deux inspirations

Un simple grognement répondit à son salut et elle leva les yeux au ciel ; elle aurait dû s'en douter, elle le connaissait que trop bien, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le maître l'avait envoyé elle, et personne d'autre. Elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches et posa son regard sur ce qu'il semblait fixer, depuis des heures, peut - être même des jours ; la vue n'était pas très agréable, une forêt en mauvais état. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle prit une inspiration.

« comment tu te sens ? » demanda - t - elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

Sa voix résonna un instant dans l'immensité de l'endroit mais il ne dit rien ; un énième soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme et elle secoua sa main sous les yeux du dragon slayer.

« tu as l'intention de répondre à Juvia, un jour ? » grogna - t - elle

La réaction fut immédiate ; le brun attrapa son poignet entre sa main et lui jeta un regard mauvais, la repoussant sans douceur. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas un poids plume.

« elle me casse les burnes, Juvia, là » s'exclama - t - il, avec rage

Pendant un court instant, quelques secondes, elle plongea son regard brun dans celui pourpre de son ami ; parce que oui, à ces yeux, il était son ami depuis si longtemps. Elle avait trouvée en lui un soutien maladroit, un certain réconfort ; sûrement que lui ne le voyait pas ainsi, mais elle, si. Elle massa délicatement son poignet et haussa simplement les épaules.

« très bien, Juvia a l'intention de rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu parles »

« pourquoi t'es là, déjà ? » souffla - t - il, dans un grognement  
« tu as disparu depuis plus de six mois, le maître est inquiet » expliqua la bleue « d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas que lui, ici ce n'est pas ta maison »

Le brun haussa les épaules, détournant son regard pour reprendre sa contemplation ; il y avait cette lueur dans ces iris qu'elle connaissait bien. Dans un geste délicat, elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et il ne dit rien ; ce fil rouge les liait, ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps.

« Juvia pensait qu'être avec Gray lui donnerait le bonheur absolu, Juvia pensait que ça serait lui et elle jusqu'à la fin mais tu sais quoi, Gajeel ? ta sale tronche manque beaucoup à Juvia »  
« comment ça, sale tronche ? » s'exclama le brun, indigné  
« Juvia pense que tu fais un peu peur ; ta silhouette, tes pupilles, tu ne souris pas et tes cheveux te donnent un air de sorcier »  
« c'est bien les sorciers, non ? »  
« dans les histoires, Gajeel ; ce n'est pas comme ça que tu va pouvoir récupérer le cœur de Levy »

Elle sentit le dragon slayer se tendre ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle avait vu juste. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait surprit ces regards doux qu'il lançait à la demoiselle ; mais quelque chose, au fond de lui, l'empêchait de se donner corps et âme à cet amour, elle détestait le savoir si triste. Elle déposa une main sur son avant - bras, dessinant quelques ronds du bout des doigts.

« Gajeel, tu dois revenir et lui dire que tu l'aimes » souffla - t - elle, d'une voix douce  
« je ne l'aime pas » répliqua - t - il  
« tu mens, Juvia le sait ; et Levy t'aime terriblement, mais elle n'attendra pas éternellement »

Elle espérait le convaincre ; il observait le paysage, tristement. Qu'y avait - il au fond de son coeur qui l'empêchait d'aimer ?

« Juvia est ton amie, dis lui ce qu'il se passe »

Un petit grognement s'échappa des lèvres du brun, et il enfouit son visage au creux de ses bras. Il était si faible à cet instant qu'il se détestait plus qu'à l'habituel.

« je ne peux pas lui faire ça » lâcha - t - il, dans un murmure  
« comment ça ? »  
« elle ne mérite pas ça ; ce qu'elle mérite, elle, c'est le grand truc, tu sais avec les fleurs, les mots doux, avec.. l'amour » un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres « je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut, je ne peux pas, c'est hors de question, elle mérite bien mieux ; je lui ai fais tellement de mal »  
« mais elle t'a pardonnée, Levy n'est pas rancunière, surtout pas avec toi ; tu le sais »

Dans un geste lent, il releva son regard embué vers elle ; cette fêlure au fond de ses iris.

« le truc, c'est que moi je ne me suis pas pardonné »

Elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur face à cette vision ; cet homme qui avait fait trembler tant de personnes semblait si brisé, à cet instant. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle fondit dans ses bras, caressant son dos d'une manière rassurante ; ils n'étaient pas très contact physique mais à cet instant, il en avait sûrement un peu besoin. Elle esquissa un sourire en le sentant lui rendre son étreinte et releva son regard brun vers lui, un petit sourire en coin.

« le cœur d'une femme est quelque chose de complexe, Gajeel » lâcha - t - elle « elle t'aime tellement, tu lui manques et Juvia sait très bien qu'elle te manque, elle sait que tu as mal juste ici »

Délicatement, elle déposa sa main sur le côté gauche de la cage thoracique du brun.

« c'est l'amour » souffla - t - elle « Juvia sait que tu n'as pas eu de parents, que tu n'as pas connu ce sentiment mais tu sais, avec elle tu apprendra »

Les iris pourpre du dragon slayer observèrent le visage de la jeune femme, un instant et il se contenta de la tirer contre son torse, une nouvelle fois, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« depuis quand Juvia connaît tant de choses sur l'amour ? » demanda - t -il, amusé  
« depuis que Gray a fait une demande en mariage à Juvia » lâcha - t - elle, dans un cri de joie

Il posa un regard surpris sur elle et croisa la bague qui trônait fièrement à son doigt ; elle semblait si fière, si heureuse, à cet instant qu'il ne put empêcher ce sourire de glisser sur ses lèvres.

« et Juvia ordonne à Gajeel d'être son témoin »

Un sourcil arqué, il se releva dans un bond, posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« tu m'annonces ça comme ça, toi ? » s'exclama - t - il  
« heureusement que Juvia n'a pas encore dit la deuxième nouvelle, vu ta réaction »  
« quelle deuxième nouvelle ? un mariage ne suffit pas ? »  
« Juvia attends un bébé ; et Gajeel a intérêt d'assurer en tant que parrain »

Là, il était totalement sur le cul ; combien de temps était - il parti, bon sang? Là, où son univers était en suspens, celui des autres continuait de tourner. Et cette image d'une Levy enceinte le frappa durement. Sûrement que dans un autre univers, il aurait pu connaître ça ; être papa, avoir un beau mariage, mais pas dans ce monde, il n'avait pas le droit.  
Un soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres et avec un sourire sincère, il déposa ses mains sur les épaules de la mage d'eau ; une petite fierté dans les yeux.

« je suis vraiment content pour toi et j'en serais honoré »

Elle fondit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et il leva les yeux au ciel ; pour une fois, il avait le droit à un peu d'amour, non ? Juste un peu ; il referma sa prise autour de son corps et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle méritait ce bout de bonheur, elle ; elle le méritait amplement.


	4. the only exception

_« i'll stand by you »_  
III ; « the only exception »

Une légère grimace glissa sur ses lèvres et il secoua la tête, de droite à gauche, vivement ; les yeux embués. Un rire s'éleva dans les airs et il posa un regard colérique sur la jeune femme, près de lui ; elle tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire mais la tête de son camarade était épique, une main protectrice sur son ventre légèrement rond, elle haussa simplement les épaules.

« Juvia te trouve très beau » souffla - t - elle, un sourire sur les lèvres  
« Juvia me trouve beau ? tu te fous de moi? » s'exclama - t - il « tu avais dis un tout petit peu, je n'ai plus de cheveux là »

Elle étouffa un rire dans sa main et s'approcha de lui, passant une main dans ses courtes mèches brunes ; ça lui changeait, elle l'avait connu avec ces longs cheveux indomptables et là, ça lui dégageait le visage, ça le rendait presque mignon.

« Juvia trouve que ça te rend très beau, et puis ce ne sont que des cheveux, Gajeel ; ça repousse »  
« tu as de la chance d'être enceinte » grogna - t - il, dans sa légère barbe brune

Ses iris pourpre se posèrent de nouveau sur son reflet et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; neuf mois en arrière, il s'était enfuit de la guilde sans un regard en arrière, et là, il revenait. Juvia avait prit soin de lui pendant trois mois, elle avait tentée tant bien que mal de recoller les morceaux de son coeur, de le faire sourire, de lui faire changer d'avis sur sa propre personne ; un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il croisa les yeux bruns de sa camarade. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il se coupe les cheveux, pour qu'il change de dégaine ; ils n'étaient plus des adolescents, selon elle.  
Il tourna le dos à son reflet et gonfla le torse.

« ça repoussera vite » lâcha - t - il  
« tu es prêt ? » demanda - t - elle

Son cœur rata un battement à cette pensée ; il retournait à la guilde, aujourd'hui. Il acquiesça faiblement et lui emboîta le pas, s'extirpant de son appartement ; que ferait - il sans elle? Les mains dans les poches, ses iris s'attardaient sur les décors ; ça faisait longtemps mais peu de choses avaient réellement changés, c'était étrange, mais ça lui faisait du bien de le remarquer.  
La guilde se dessina lentement sous ses yeux et il ralentit le pas, tentant peut - être une ou deux fois de s'échapper mais la poigne de Juvia sur son poignet l'en empêchait et finalement, il passa le cap des portes. Le bruit qui s'était échappé jusqu'à là se tût et il se heurta aux visages surpris, colériques, des membres de la guilde ; dans un souffle incertain, il prit un air impassible et s'avança avec la mage d'eau jusqu'au comptoir, commandant une assiette d'acier. Mirajane lui servit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et complimenta ses cheveux courts. Il se renfrogna sur son siège et haussa les épaules.

Une main forte se posa sur son épaule et il fronça les sourcils, posant son regard pourpre sur les deux arrivants ; Jett et Droy. Il aurait dû se douter de ça, de cette scène ; le roux balança son poing vers son visage mais Juvia intervint la première, bloquant sa main grâce à son eau.

« Juvia ne te conseille pas de faire ça » souffla - t - elle, un air contrarié sur le visage « une femme est deux fois plus dangereuse lorsqu'elle est enceinte »

Ces mots arrachèrent un sourire discret au brun et il observa les deux garçons prendre du recul, par rapport à la jeune femme ; elle était forte, sûrement bien plus forte que ces deux - là, et ils le savaient. Il croisa le regard de Jett et ne dit rien.

« tu aurais dû continuer de pourrir dans ton coin et ne pas revenir, Redfox » souffla - t - il, avec rage « tout le monde se porterait mieux si t'étais mort »

Un morceau de métal s'écrasa contre le front du garçon et Gajeel posa un regard surpris sur la barmaid, derrière son comptoir ; elle intima poliment aux deux garçons de prendre l'air et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle déposa un verre de limonade devant la bleue et adressa un petit sourire au brun ; comme ci, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle.

« je suis contente que tu sois de retour, Gajeel ; ça nous manquait un peu de ne plus voir ta sale tronche » souffla - t - elle, joyeusement  
« vous avez un soucis avec ma tronche, sérieusement » répliqua - t - il, dans un grognement

Un coude s'écrasa dans ses côtes et il tourna un regard surpris sur sa meilleure amie ; elle lui adressa un petit sourire et se pencha à son oreille.

« désolé mais là, Juvia n'intervient pas en ta faveur » souffla - t - elle, dans un murmure

Et la seconde d'après, une main se heurtait violemment à la joue du brun. Les yeux écarquillés, il posa un regard colérique sur la demoiselle mais ne dit rien lorsqu'il croisa une paire de prunelles noisettes ; elle était là, du haut de ses 1m60, les mains sur les hanches, cette douleur dans les yeux. Ses mèches bleues avaient poussées et elle ressemblait un peu plus à une femme ; neuf mois, c'est long. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il soutint son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour de l'entrée ; il s'installa sur son tabouret et posa un regard agacé sur la bleue qui buvait tranquillement son eau pétillante.

« de rien Gajeel » souffla - t - elle, ce sourire sur les lèvres

Les autres ne firent pas réellement attention à sa présence ; des « bon retour » lui furent lancés joyeusement mais il ne s'attarda pas vraiment là - dessus. Gajeel restait Gajeel ; il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et ça restait comme ça. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque le crépuscule commença doucement à manger le ciel ; Juvia avait disparut avec son fiancé et il ne restait que très peu de personnes dans la guilde. Son regard se porta sur Mirajane et il lui adressa un petit sourire.

« tu ne rentres pas chez toi, Mirajane ? » demanda - t - il, curieux  
« faut que je termine de nettoyer tout ça, avant »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de vaisselle sale et grimaça légèrement ; dans un soupir las, il se releva, remontant les manches de sa chemise brune et se glissa derrière le comptoir. Il attrapa un verre et entreprit d'en prendre soin, l'essuyant avec un torchon. La Strauss déposa un baiser sur la joue du grand brun et le remercia de son aide ; elle le savait déjà, ça, qu'il n'était pas un mauvais garçon au fond. Une demi - heure plus tard, elle fermait la guilde, mettant dehors les derniers présents ; elle salua joyeusement le brun et disparût à son tour, au détour d'une rue.  
Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses pas le guidèrent dans la ville ; il n'avait pas revu Lily, non plus, sûrement qu'il lui en voulait terriblement, lui aussi. Un petit pincement au cœur lui arracha un grognement et il posa son regard sur un parc ; il le connaissait bien ce parc. La vision d'une Levy, attachée en haut d'un arbre, ensanglantée, le heurta et un haut de cœur le prit. Chaque fois qu'il repensait à ça, ça le prenait aux tripes ; il s'en voulait tellement, au fond. Il s'avança doucement et se posa sur l'herbe fraîche, sur l'arbre en question. Pourquoi était - il revenu ? Elle le détestait sûrement mais de l'autre côté, il y a Juvia ; Juvia qui l'avait soutenu tant de fois, qui avait prit soin de lui, Juvia qui allait avoir un bébé et qui quémandait l'amour du brun pour cet enfant. Comment allait - il être le parrain de ce bébé ? Son propre père ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé, il ne connaissait pas sa mère et il était un peu trop brutal ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux. Avec un peu de chance, il prendrait une mission dangereuse avant la naissance et périrait sous les coups d'un inconnu, oui, voilà, ça sonnait bien comme plan. Il n'était pas si idiot, au final.

Une odeur de papier flottait dans l'air ; il se redressa doucement et se confronta aux iris noisettes de la bleue. Elle était là, dans un jean brun et un haut qu'il reconnaissait, les mains dans les poches ; ce haut, ça venait de lui, il lui avait offert alors qu'ils n'étaient que des amis. Il aurait aimé sourire à cette vision mais il ne dit rien, reprenant sa place initiale sous l'arbre.

« si tu veux me frapper une deuxième fois, vas-y, ne te gênes pas » souffla - t - il

Et elle ne se fit pas prier. Son pied s'écrasa dans le tibia du grand brun et un gémissement de douleur passa le cap de ses lèvres ; une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, il marmonna un tas de mots dans sa petite barbe, se frottant la jambe avec force, espérant faire disparaître la douleur.  
Sans un mot, elle s'installa près de lui, sur l'herbe et s'allongea de tout son long sous l'immensité du ciel. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, tentant de comprendre la raison de sa présente mais ne dit rien. Ils étaient là, sous ces étoiles et seul le bruit de leurs respirations s'élevaient dans les airs. Il n'aurait jamais crû la revoir un jour, encore moins être si proche d'elle ; ça lui faisait bizarre.

« tu t'es coupé les cheveux, c'est pas mal » souffla - t - elle, mettant fin au silence  
« une idée de Juvia et en plus, elle m'a menti sur la longueur qu'elle coupait » grogna - t - il

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de la demoiselle et ce simple son lui mit du baume au cœur ; ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce son, ce doux son. Oui, ça sonnait comme une mélodie à ces oreilles, il aimait ça.

« et toi, tes cheveux ont poussées » souffla - t - il, au gré du vent  
« si il n'y avait que moi, je les aurais sûrement coupé une nouvelle mais Lucy pense que c'est mieux comme ça »  
« les deux te vont bien » dit - il, sincèrement

Le cœur battant, elle cacha tant bien que mal les quelques rougissements qui se posaient sur ses joues et le remercia. La vue était belle de là ; c'était étrange, elle revenait constamment à cet arbre, là où ça avait commencé, comme ça, d'une manière brutale. Un frisson la prit à ce souvenir et elle prit une inspiration.

« j'ai appris que Juvia avait décidé que tu serais le parrain de son enfant »  
« oui, elle me l'a annoncée il y a trois mois ; c'est étrange »  
« étrange ? qu'elle soit enceinte ? »  
« non, qu'elle veuille de moi en tant que parrain ; elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un de moins.. » il prit une inspiration « de moins dangereux, je ne sais pas »  
« elle a confiance en toi, c'est tout »

La confiance, il connaissait ce sentiment ; ça lui avait sauté au visage lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il serait capable de mettre sa vie entre les mains de l'idiot qu'était Natsu. Cette guilde le changeait ; un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se releva, en position assise, tournant le dos à la jeune femme.

« tu sais, pour.. pour la dernière fois, avec Lucy, je- » commença le brun  
« arrête, s'il te plaît » le coupa - t - elle « ça va, tu as eu raison, je me suis emballée comme une adolescente »

Les sourcils froncés, il posa un regard surpris sur son visage ; elle avait ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres, un sourire qui lui hurlait que la suite ne lui plairait pas parce que lui, il en était fou amoureux de cette fille, aux cheveux bleus.

« ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant, je comprends pourquoi tu es parti ; je veux dire regarde-toi et regarde-moi » un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres « ça n'aurait pas marché même si il y avait eu quelque chose, tu es le grand Gajeel Redfox et je suis Levy Macgarden »  
« attends, tu- »  
« ça va, Gajeel ; même si nous avons partagés quelques nuits, du sexe est du sexe, nous sommes amis »

Les battements de son cœur se faisaient un peu trop douloureux et il baissa les yeux, lorsqu'elle se releva ; elle tapota doucement son jean, faisant voler les quelques grains de poussières et lui accorda un sourire.

« je suis contente que tu sois revenu, passe une bonne soirée »

Et elle disparût au détour d'une rue. Il était là, un cœur brisé entre les mains et un rire résonna dans son esprit ; la roue tournait, rien de plus.


	5. precious metals

« i'll stand by you »  
IV ; « precious metals »

Les sourcils froncés, il posa un regard noir sur la demoiselle ; elle était là, les joues rouges, se retenant tant bien que mal de rire et dieu qu'elle l'énervait. Il croisa les bras sur son torse imposant et porta son attention sur son assiette empli de morceaux d'acier ; un délice qui disparut bien trop vite de sous ses yeux. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de ses lèvres et il posa un regard légèrement colérique sur la mage d'eau ; elle, elle gardait cet éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

« Juvia veut que tu le fasse, alors tu le feras » s'exclama - t - elle, les joues rouges  
« non, hors de question ; lâche-moi avec ça »  
« c'est ton rôle, Gajeel, tu dois prendre soin de lui »  
« je n'ai certainement pas choisi ça, j'étais peinard dans mon coin quand une certaine personne a soudainement décidé de zapper la case capote avec son copain »

Un rire résonna derrière le comptoir et il jeta un regard noir à la barmaid ; Juvia ne cessait de le tourmenter depuis des heures, des jours même.

« tu fais celui qui n'a pas choisi mais ne crois pas que Juvia n'a pas remarqué les larmes qui apparaissaient au coin de tes yeux, lorsqu'elle te l'a annoncée »  
« tu mens » s'exclama le brun « regarde-moi bien ; je suis un mage de classe S, mon corps est en acier, je ne pleure pas et ça n'arrivera jamais, d'accord ? »  
« pourtant, je suis sûre de t'avoir déjà vu en larmes, moi » répliqua une petite voix

Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres du dragon slayer et il posa un regard colérique sur la demoiselle ; elle s'installait comme si de rien n'était sur le tabouret, près de Juvia. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement de cette fois-là où il avait fondu en larmes, lorsqu'il s'était sentit sur le pas de la mort ; il lui avait dit toutes ces belles choses et trois mois plus tard, lui avait brisé le cœur. Il se renfrogna sur son tabouret et croisa les bras sur son torse, grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe.

« allez, juste une fois, Gajeel » souffla la femme enceinte « une seule fois »  
« non, je te connais ; si je cède une fois, tu me forceras à le faire constamment ensuite »  
« Juvia pense que Gajeel est un menteur ; en plus, elle te trouve méchant, en ce moment. peut-être devrait-elle prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour être le parrain de son bébé »

Les iris pourpre du brun se heurtèrent aux iris brunes de la demoiselle ; elle le provoquait ouvertement. Un grognement s'évapora dans l'air et il se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, une moue stricte sur le visage ; cette fille aurait sa mort sur la conscience, un jour.

« bien, juste une fois » céda - t - il

Un cri de joie s'échappa des lèvres de la mage d'eau ; ses joues le brûlèrent lorsqu'il sentit le regard de Levy et Mirajane sur lui. Il regrettait déjà. Silencieusement, il tendit sa main à la bleue qui s'empressa de la déposer sur son ventre rond, intimant à « chut » au brun ; et il le sentit. Ce petit coup contre sa grande main ; les sourcils froncés, il posa un regard mi-surpris mi-ému sur la demoiselle, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas trop sourire.

« oh » s'exclama - t - il « il m'a frappé »

La barmaid étouffa un rire dans sa main et retourna à ses activités ; Juvia acquiesça et déposa la main du brun de l'autre côté de son ventre rond. L'enfant qu'elle portait commençait doucement à bouger à l'intérieur de son ventre, elle adorait cette sensation et étant donné l'expression dans les yeux du dragon slayer, ça lui plaisait à lui aussi.  
Lorsqu'il rencontra le regard un peu trop moqueur de la barmaid, le dragon slayer retira sa main, grognant quelque chose dans sa légère barbe brune ; il s'était prit au jeu, avait même apprécié sentir ces petits coups contre sa main. Il n'avait jamais fréquenté ou fait face à une femme enceinte avant Juvia ; c'était un sorte de petit miracle de la vie, à ses yeux mais il ne se voilait pas la face, ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qui lui arriverait un jour. Et puis, quel père pathétique, il ferait. Dans un bond agile, il tourna les talons.

Ses iris écarlates effleuraient avec impatience le tableau des missions ; il cherchait désespérément quelque chose d'intéressant à se mettre sous la dent, il était hors de question pour lui de rester une journée de plus entre ces murs avec une Juvia aux humeurs un peu trop changeante. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et ses doigts s'apprêtaient à se refermer sur une feuille lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression dans son dos ; son regard se porta sur la demoiselle et il fronça légèrement les sourcils, elle était là, face à lui, les mains dans les poches, visiblement gênée.

« ne prends pas celle-là » souffla - t - elle, dans un murmure  
« parles plus fort, Levy » grogna - t - il, les bras croisés sur son torse imposant

Un petit grognement s'échappa des lèvres de la bleue et elle releva un regard brûlant sur le brun.

« ça te dit une mission ? » proposa - t - elle, les joues rosées  
« tu veux dire, en équipe ? »  
« oui, ça fait un bon moment ; ça remonte à plus d'un an, la dernière fois »

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à la mission, sous ses yeux, celle qu'il s'apprêtait simplement à prendre ; elle n'était pas faite pour une équipe telle que celle qu'ils formaient, tous les deux. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il acquiesça, croisant les bras sur son torse imposant.

« bien, alors choisis » souffla - t - il « si c'est moi, mon instinct de combattant reprendra le dessus automatiquement »  
« ton instinct de débile, surtout ; toujours à prendre des missions dangereuses, tu n'as pas changé »

Il ignora simplement son commentaire et observa la petite bleue ; elle lisait attentivement chaque mission, une par une, espérant sûrement en prendre une qui serait parfaite pour les deux compagnons. Elle opta finalement pour la simplicité ; un vieux livre à traduire, un de ces trucs qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire. Son regard se heurta aux iris écarlates de son compagnon et il se détourna d'elle, une pointe de rose sur les joues ; mais sûrement avait - elle rêvée. Gajeel et Levy se mirent d'accord pour se rejoindre à la gare, dans deux heures ; plus vite ils partiraient, plus vite lui, échapperait à une certaine femme enceinte.

Ses doigts fins se refermèrent sur un vieux sac ; assez imposant pour qu'elle fourre un tas d'affaires à l'intérieur, dont quelques bouquins qui lui servirait sûrement à un moment. Son regard noisette se tourna vers la demoiselle, affalée sur son canapé et elle esquissa un sourire.

« Lucy, tu ne m'aide pas là » lâcha - t - elle, entre deux petits rires

A peine la blonde avait - elle apprit que son amie partait quelques jours avec son ancien amant, qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'elles aient une discussion pendant qu'elle l'aiderait à faire ces bagages ; elle se releva, lentement, les mèches quelque peu en bordel et étouffa un bâillement dans sa main.

« nous avons une discussion en attente » souffla Lucy, les sourcils froncés  
« presse toi, parce que mon train est dans moins d'une heure »

La mage s'empressa de mettre quelques vêtements dans son sac, partant à la recherche des livres dont elle aurait besoin.

« t'es vraiment sûre que c'est une bonne idée de t'en aller avec lui ? après ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ? » lança la blonde, les yeux plissés  
« c'est déjà oublié, ça ; nous sommes amis » rétorqua la bleue  
« tu mens, je sais que tu l'aimes encore ; des sentiments amoureux ne s'oublient pas comme ça, du jour au lendemain »  
« arrêtes Lucy, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir cette discussion »  
« je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ; il a disparu pendant neuf mois, neuf mois pendant lesquels je t'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère, tu penses vraiment que c'est fini vous deux ? »  
« je ne dis pas que je ne l'aime plus du tout, d'accord mais j'ai mis les choses au clair avec lui »  
« vraiment Levy, tu en es sûre ? »  
« oui, ne t'en fais pas »

Un soupir s'extirpa des lippes de la bleue et elle se heurta à sa meilleure amie, droit comme un pic, les mains sur les hanches ; elle s'était relevé du canapé pour se poster face à elle.

« tu as l'intention de lui parler de Luxus ? » demanda - t - elle  
« pourquoi devrais-je ? ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et Gajeel s'en fiche »  
« si tu le dis, Levy »

Un simple haussement d'épaules répondit aux derniers mots de la demoiselle et elle étouffa un soupir agacé ; elle connaissait sa meilleure amie par cœur, sur le bout des doigts mais là, tout de suite, elle se doutait que cette histoire finirait mal.

Une légère grimace sur les lèvres, il posa son regard pourpre sur le sachet qu'elle déposait dans ses mains ; la mage d'eau avait insisté pour l'amener jusqu'à la gare, avec son ventre rond et ses mèches bleues qui virevoltaient au gré du vent. Il acquiesça, étouffant un soupir entre ses lèvres et lui accorda un petit sourire, maladroit. La jeune femme posa une main protectrice sur son ventre et lui envoya un énorme sourire.

« ne t'en fais pas, Juvia a prit soin de mettre un tas de morceaux d'acier et elle n'a pas oubliée Levy » expliqua - t - elle « un sandwich et des fruits, rien que pour elle »  
« et pourquoi, soudainement, tu te mets à me préparer un repas pour une mission futile ? »  
« parce que tu dois être en forme, Juvia n'aimerait pas que tu reviennes mal au point »  
« tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée, tu sais » souffla - t - il  
« attends, Juvia a encore mieux » s'exclama la mage d'eau

Il fronça les sourcils et attrapa d'un geste las le bout de papier qu'elle lui tendait, un peu trop heureuse ; ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce que c'était censé désigner. Le bout du doigt de la bleue se glissa dans son champ de vision alors qu'elle pointait une petite forme sur le dessin.

« là, c'est le bébé de Juvia et Gray » dit - elle « Juvia trouve qu'il a son nez »

Un sourcil arqué, le brun se sentait bien idiot à cet instant ; il était là, face à ce dessin et ne parvenait pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et il posa son regard écarlate sur la demoiselle, lui accordant une petite grimace gênée.

« Juvia trouve qu'il a son nez » lâcha - t - il

La silhouette de Macgarden se dessina à l'horizon et il profita de ça pour échapper aux griffes de la femme enceinte, il fourra le dessin dans la poche de sa veste et fit un rapide signe de la main à la demoiselle, apparemment légèrement à bout de souffle. Elle traînait avec elle, un grand sac ; d'un geste las, le dragon slayer l'attrapa sans délicatesse et balança le sac sur son épaule.  
Juvia s'empressa de déposer une multitude de baisers sur la joue de la demoiselle, lui souhaitant une bonne route puis, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui ; il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, vivement.

« n'y penses même pas, garde tes lèvres loin de moi »

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'engouffra dans le train ; le rire de Levy résonna derrière lui et il déposa leurs affaires dans leurs cabines, s'installant sur la banquette. Une odeur de papier traînait dans l'air ; elle s'était posée sur l'autre banquette, face à lui et tournait les pages de son livre, avec attention. Il balança sa tête en arrière et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres ; le train se mettait lentement en marche et le brun sentit aussitôt quelques hauts de coeur le prendre. Il détestait vraiment ces moyens de transports, débile.


End file.
